


I blame the Katanas

by simplysansan



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I needed to write this, Smut, Utter trash, Why am I doing this to myself?, and Frank Castle, because i love Kastle, he's probably gonna give her a massage, i have a vague idea, i'm absolute Kastle trash, ideally smut, idk man, it might have car sex, it's 3.30 in the morning, it's Karen and Frank, more smut', obviously there's smut and fluff, ppfftt, throw me in the dumpster where i belong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysansan/pseuds/simplysansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bear with me, my fellow Ao3 readers. I luxury cruise Frank and Karen. Can you blame me?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, my fellow Ao3 readers. I luxury cruise Frank and Karen. Can you blame me?

Karen Page tossed and turned in her bed. It was 2 am in the morning and sleep seemed to be the last thing which she was going to get. She had tried everything she knew which might get her to sleep. Green Tea, Warm Milk, A hot shower. 

She had joined the Bulletin a month ago and her articles were the main cause of her phone ringing off the hook. After a month of writing- it seemed like a million articles- about the Punisher, about Daredevil and about a lot of other things going on in Hell's Kitchen, Ellison told her to take a week off and get some rest. 

With the steady income she got at the Bulletin, Karen moved into a bigger apartment. With actual rooms. Without any work and anything to think about, to write, she started thinking about things that happened before she joined the Bulletin. She hadn't seen Matt after he told her that he was Daredevil, although she caught up with Foggy, often at Josies. Foggy, apparently, had no idea what Matt was doing during the day these days. Daredevil, on the other hand. Everyone knew where he had been the night before. Almost every newspaper had atleast one piece on him everyday. 

With 6 more days off, Karen decided that she would get out of the city for a while, maybe visit her mum. She mentally started making plans and slowly started feeling a little drowsy. She thought she heard a sound in her hall, but dismissed it. Karen was smart. She knew that if she woke up now, she wasn't going to get any sleep for the next 12 hours. 

__________________________________

It was around 9 in the morning when Karen's phone woke her up. It was Foggy, calling to check on her. She spoke to him for a few minutes and decided to get breakfast for her grumbling stomach. 

She stretched and walked out of her room to the kitchen. 

Karen froze at the end of the hallway that connected her room to the hall. She saw feet dangling off the side of her couch as if someone was stretched out, sleeping on it. Her stomach twisted with fear and without making a sound, she retrieved the .380 from under the loose floorboard from under her bed in her room. 

She walked noiselessly towards the couch, cocking her gun, flinching at the noise it made. Her hand was shaking when she pointed down the gun at the handrest of the couch. 

She almost pulled the trigger when she saw the man on the couch.

Frank, with his hands up in surrender, was on her couch, grinning- GRINNING- up at her. 

"Oh," gasped Karen as her legs gave out in relief and she almost fell down, holding on the back of the couch for support. She put down her head and consciously started breathing through her mouth. Frank, had somehow, taken the gun out of her hand and it was on the Coffee Table, with the safety back on. 

The next thing she knew was Frank's hands were on her shoulders, guiding her to sit on the sofa, when he sat opposite her on the Coffee table. 

"You ok?" he said in his soft gruff voice. She immediately seemed to calm down when she heard his voice. Karen closed her eyes and started breathing evenly. She felt Frank get up, but she kept her eyes closed. 

She snapped her eyes open when she felt his hand on her shoulder, holding a glass of water in his other hand. 

"Thanks," she said and gulped down the water. 

Panting, she leaned her head back and put her hands over her eyes. 

"I'm sorry." She heard Frank say. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Karen scoffed and raised her head to look at him. "I really am sorry," he said. 

She gave a shaky laugh and nodded. 

"What are you doing here Frank? It's been almost a month since I last saw you. Where were you?"

"Here and there," he said looking straight into her eyes. "I need a place to lie low for sometime."

Karen stared at him in disbelief. She wanted to ask him how he got in, but this was Frank she was talking to. The Punisher. She dismissed the question and said "How long is sometime?"

"I don't know Karen." His eyes flicked to the window on the side before looking at her again. "I don't know.

Karen gut wrenched as she looked at his face. He seemed mostly unhurt, except for a cut near his right eye. His knuckles were bloody, as always and he smelled of smoke, sweat, coffee and the Frank Smell. 

She realized that she was staring at him and quickly asked "Do you want coffee? Breakfast?"

"I wouldn't say no to coffee," he smiled at her. 

"Alright," she said and stood up. 

Too quickly. 

Black dots clouded her eyes and the world seemed the spin around. She caught on to something solid, which happened to be Frank's shoulder. She held on until her dizziness passed and looked down to see Frank's face scrunched up. 

She quickly removed her hand and knelt in front of him. "Frank are you hurt?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just some ninja's with their katanas."

"Holy shit, Frank. How bad is it?"

Frank looked up at her with a pained expression. "I don't normally complain. But it's kind of bad."

Karen stood up again. More slowly, this time. "Ok, the bathroom's that way. Go in and take off your shirt. I'll bring the first aid kit."

"Karen, that's really not necessa-"

"Go Frank."

Frank got up with a slight smile on his face and saluted her. "Yes ma'am," and made his way to the bathroom. 

Karen filled a bowl with hot water and collected the ointment, gauze, a towel and some bandages and walked into the bathroom. She was in half a mind to take him to the hospital if he needed stitches.

The bathroom in this apartment was just a little bit bigger than her previous one. It accommodated a bathtub too. 

Frank was washing his face when she entered the small bathroom. He had taken off his thick black jacket and t-shirt which now hung on the shower curtain rod. 

The first thing Karen noticed was Frank's bloody back with a gash from his hip to his shoulder. It looked like he actually did need stitches. Karen flinched when she saw that it was exactly the place she had gripped him so hard. Frank saw Karen's reflection in the mirror, her shocked expression staring at his back. "I've seen worse," he said and turned around. His chest was mostly unharmed but there were a few cuts and bruises here and there. 

"Frank," she realized that her voice was shaking. "You need stitches. We're going to a hospital. Right now."

She turned around when Frank's hand gently caught her arm. "I can't Karen." His eyes never left hers. "Do you have needles and dental floss?" 

"Dental floss?"

"Trust me, i've done this a lot of times."

"But Frank, yo-"

"I'll walk you through it. I trust you." Karen nodded and let out a shaky breath. 

He smiled and let her arm go. She got the needle from the first aid box, and sterilized it. 

When she went back to the bathroom, Frank had already cleaned his chest and stomach and applied ointment. 

"You ready?", he asked.

"No."

"Good. Fear makes you more precise."

Well, wasn't this just like Frank fucking Castle. Standing in her bathroom with a bloody back, spewing out words of wisdom in her face. 

Frank sat on the toilet and turned around so Karen could sit on the edge of the bathtub. 

Karen cleaned the wound and with Frank's calm voice expertly guiding her, she did a pretty decent job of stitching him up. 

"Good, now put the bandage over it, and you're done." Karen was pretty sure that if it were her in Frank's place, she would have passed out from the pain. 

But Frank? No. Frank didn't even flinch once. He collected the bloody cotton and threw them in the trash. 

Karen got up, careful not to touch Frank's shoulder. "You freshen up a little, I'll try to find clothes for you."

Frank smiled and nodded as Karen closed the bathroom door, behind her. Karen was sure she had no clothes that would fit him, so she knocked on her neighbour, a sweet old lady of probably 90 years, who had a grandson roughly the same size as Frank. 

"Hi, Mrs. Smith. It's Karen from next door. I was wondering if you had any old clothes of John's. I'm collecting for the City Orphanage."

"Yes dear. Of course I do," she croaked and hurried inside to find clothes. She returned a few minutes later, with a few trousers, shirts, and a hoodie. 

"Thank you Mrs. Smith. I'll write your name on the bag before I give them the clothes."

Mrs. Smith smiled her toothless smile before sending Karen away. 

Karen opened her door and almost burst into laughter when she saw Frank peeking through the curtains, wearing her blue and pink dotted bathrobe. 

"If this is what you mean by clothes," he said pointing to the robe. 

"No no," Karen stopped him mid sentence, her hand closing her mouth, so that she didn't laugh. "Here you go." She handed him John's clothes. "Go on in straight and its the room to your right. Use that."

As Frank was getting changed, Karen put on a pot of coffee and looked at the time. It was almost 12.20. Karen gave up her hopes of making breakfast and ordered pizzas for both of them. 

Karen poured 2 mugs of coffee and saw her .380 when she kept the mugs on the coffee table. She quickly returned it under the loose floorboard. She almost bumped into a fully dressed Frank when she came out of her room.

"Do I smell coffee?"   
"Yeah. I made a pot. I've ordered pizzas. You don't mind Pizzas right?"

"I'm not picky." He walked on to the hall and and pulled out his black duffel bag from under her coffee table. 

"Hey, the pizza's are gonna be here any minute. And I really don't want him to see a bag full of weapons. Can you....?"  
"Of course," said Frank and carried the bag to the room on the left. 

A few minutes later, Karen was going through her phone and Frank was back at peeking through her curtain when the bell rang.   
Frank immediately moved behind the door with a knife somehow in his hand. 

Karen put her eye on the peephole and said quietly, "Relax. It's the Pizza guy."

Karen opened the door so that Frank was completely hidden from view. "Hey Brian," she said. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" 

"Nope. Not today."

Karen didn't ask any further questions, and paid him along with a tip, and closed the door. She felt Frank move beside her and turned to see him sitting on the sofa. She sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. 

"Help yourself," she said.  
Frank waited until she had taken a slice and took a slice for himself. 

Karen thought about what had happened since morning, as she chewed on the pizza slice. She was sitting in her apartment, on a Tuesday afternoon, sharing a pizza with The Punisher, who she had (from the look on his face) stitched up.

"Good going, Karen," she thought to herself. "Good going. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY MAKE OUT IN THE CAR YOU GUYS. i'M SO EXCITED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyyeeeeaaahhhh.... I'm absolute trash. I am beyond redemption.

She only had the last flight of stairs to go when suddenly, the whole building shook as if the nuclear head which was averted a few years back, hit hell’s kitchen. Karen held on tightly to the railing, but felt it slowly felt it crumble above and below her. 

She held on tighter to the railing, feeling herself fall.

Suddenly, she jerked awake, still holding on to something solid and warm. She felt that she was on her bed, tucked under her blanket, fully clothed. The solid thing which was still pressed to her chest, was Frank’s arm. He was asleep on the other side of the bed, on top of the blankets, with a book open on top of him. 

Karen slowly let go of his arm, so that she didn’t wake him up, got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Wondering when she fell asleep, she filled a glass with water and opened the fridge to see the leftover pizza from earlier. She got a bottle of beer and sat down to turn on the TV with the volume muted. She surfed through the channels before finally settling down to watch the news. The time on her clock struck 11 pm, as Karen chewed on the pizza slice, taking a swig of beer, now and then. 

“’Evening, ma’am,” said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Frank leaning against the wall, watching her watching the news.  
“Hey,” she said and pointed to the pizza. “Want some?”  
“Nah, I’m fine. I’d like a beer though.”  
“There’s a new pack in the fridge.”

Karen saw him make walk to the fridge, open it and take out a bottle. For a muscular man of 6 feet, he was very graceful. 

Her phone pinged and brought her back to her senses. It was Foggy. “Heyyyyyyy Karen. I’m almost done with work. Wanna meet? Josie’s. In 30?”

“Sure. Why not?” replied Karen and finished her beer. She changed into jeans and a shirt and brushed out her hair. 

She was searching for her purse and car keys- she always misplaced the dang things- when Frank said, “You headed out?”  
“Yeah. I’m meeting Foggy in sometime.”  
“Where?”  
“Ummm… Josie’s… Do you know the place?”  
“Mmhmm,” he said and went back to watching the news.  
“You know, you can turn up the volume now,” said Karen. “I put it on mute because you were sleeping.” Karen shrugged. “About sleeping. When I get back, we need to talk.”  
Frank raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded. Karen finally found her purse and keys.

“Bye.”

She smiled a little before turning around. “Bye Frank.”

\------------------------------------

She reached Josie’s in a few minutes, but she had to park a few blocks away. After finding a spot, she thought about why she had been holding on to Franks’ arm, and When she had actually fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the floor, opposite him, eating pizza.

Just as she was ordering a drink, waiting for Foggy, she got another ping on her phone. It was Foggy again. Before she could read the message, she got a call from him.  
“Hey Karen.”  
“Hey Foggy. I just got here. Do you want me to order your regular?”  
“Miss. Page, you might kill me, but I don’t think I can make it. Hogarth called me in at the last minute. We’re going to trial tomorrow and she wants me to go through some cases for her.”  
“Oh”  
“I am so sorry Karen. I can’t do anything about his.”  
“No Foggy. That’s ok. Work’s important. This isn’t exactly Nelson and Murdock.”  
Foggy laugh quietly and apologized a few more times before hanging up. 

Karen sighed, finished her drink and decided to go for a drive. 

She walked to her car, searching for her keys. Opening her car door, she almost jumped out of her skin to see Frank sitting in the driver’s side, listening to that song, humming along. 

“Jesus Christ, Frank. What the hell are you doing in my car?”  
He motioned for her to get on to the passenger’s side. “I was worried. You were shaking the almost the entire time you were asleep. I didn’t mean to frighten you, though. I apologize, ma’am.”  
“Yeah you keep saying that…”  
Frank chuckled as he turned left onto the main road.  
“Hey Frank. Can you just drive around? I don’t want to go home just yet.”

Frank nodded and kept driving silently.  
Both of them started humming along to the song on the tape without realizing. Karen stopped when she heard Frank sing a little louder. “Good God, he has a beautiful singing voice,” she thought.  
She felt as if she had just drunk warm chocolate milk on Christmas morning, inside her stomach when she heard him sing. Frank turned to the side to see her smiling at him. “Anything wrong, ma’am?” he said with a slight smile.  
Karen quickly caught herself and turned away. “Nope. I’m fine. But I do need a favour and an answer.”

“OK…?”  
“The favour, I want you to stop calling me ma’am.”  
Frank smiled and said “Fair enough. What’s the question?”  
“Oh I think you know. When did I fall asleep? The last thing I remember is eating pizza.”  
“Well… you didn’t exactly fall asleep.”  
“But-”  
“You fainted.”  
“I fainted?”  
“Yeah. You did. Its probably my fault. Turning up on your doorstep like that, asking you to stitch me up. It must have been the shock and…” he trailed off.  
“Ohh…But how did I get on my bed and why were you sleeping there?”  
“Umm…”  
“Come on Frank. It’s ok.”  
“Right. So after you fainted, I carried you to your bed. Put a few pillows under your head, you know, the regular drill. I think you woke up after that. You were muttering something about Red-Daredevil- and someone else, a Wesley, I think, and when I tried to wake you up, like, up up, you held on to my arm and fell asleep again. Thankfully, you had a book on your bedside table, but not a chair anywhere in the room. I couldn’t exactly sit properly when my arm was in yours. So I laid down and I must have dozed off too.”  
Karen couldn’t say anything. Frank didn’t push her either. She had been having nightmares about Wesley for the past few weeks. It had always ended up with her sitting up in bed, in a cold sweat trying to control her breathing. 

“Hey do you want coffee?” said Frank suddenly.  
She hadn’t been paying attention. “What?”  
“Coffee?” repeated Frank.  
“Yeah. Sure.”

Frank got out of the car and got them both coffee and the small stand nearby. “Thanks,” she muttered when he handed her the coffee. She cradled the cup between her hands and said, “Can you drive back to my house? Do you remember the way?”  
Frank nodded and took a turn at the next signal. 

After driving in silence for a while, Karen said “You know my .380?”  
Frank nodded.  
“I didn’t buy it. I… ummm.” Frank said nothing.  
Words suddenly came flooding out of her. “Wesley. The .380 was his. I killed him. I shot him. He threatened to kill everyone I knew. Ben, Matt, Foggy. Everyone. He told me to take a job at Wilson Fisk’s office so that they could keep a check on me. I knew too much. I didn’t know what to do. The gun was right there. I just…. I”  
Karen didn’t realize she was crying until a gentle hand held her shoulder. Frank had pulled over. Her face was in her hands and her hands were wet with her hot tears. 

The next thing she knew, she was sobbing into Frank’s strong chest, his arms around her. She felt his mouth on her head and heard him shushing. “He kidnapped me. And he threatened to kill my only friends in the city. And he did kill Ben. Wilson Fisk killed Ben.”

It was comforting to have Frank’s strong arms around her. She could hear his strong, steady heartbeat and counted it till her breathing was back to normal.  
“You ok?” she heard Frank say into her hair.  
“Yeah. I’m better,” she said as she felt his arms around her let her go. “Thank you, Frank.”  
“Killing a man is… it’s not for everyone.”

Karen smiled. “Well-” She suddenly felt herself being kissed by Frank. When she didn’t respond for a second, Frank pulled away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mea-”  
Karen pulled him towards her and kissed him again with all she had. Frank smiled against her lips and flinched in pain when she put her hand on his injured shoulder.  
Karen broke the kiss immediately. “Oh shit I’m so sorry.”

Before she could say anything, Frank pulled her back into his embrace and crashed his lips on hers. 

Karen felt good after a long time. It had been very long since she been this close to anyone or especially in this intimate manner. She moved her hands to his head and felt his felt his closely shaved hair prick her fingers. She felt his hands move from her hips to her neck and behind her head. She broke away from his lips and kissed the cut near his right eye. It was just a red line now. She felt Frank let out a heavy breath right on her throat. She pressed a kiss on his forehead when she felt him nip at her ear, his hands moving to her thigh, but no further. She had somehow managed to move onto his lap, with the steering wheel behind her. She felt Frank’s erection press against his jeans. She kissed him again on the lips, her hands framing his face. His head was laid back on the headrest on her seat and she kissed him from above, making sure her hand never even went near his shoulder. She felt his tongue trace her lips slightly and sensed a warmth pooling in her stomach. She gently bit his lip before letting go. “Lets go home,” she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. The smut. Finally. (Or is it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*

Karen was wrong about Frank. She thought he would get them home as quick as possible. But no. He took his time. Actually following every damn rule in the book. He didn’t jump any red lights although there were only 2 other cars on the road. He could have used the one way (in the wrong direction.) But he took the longer route and finally arrived before her apartment after 30 minutes of driving. 

Karen got out of the car without saying anything and started climbing up the stairs. She heard Frank lock the car and felt him follow her, close by. Her hands were shaking when she took out the keys to open the door. She almost dropped the keys trying to put them inside the keyhole, but caught them just in time. She could sense the warmth emanating from Frank who was standing pretty close to her. She let out a deep breath and successfully opened the door. 

Her heart was beating so hard, when she heard Frank close the door, that she was pretty sure she looked like those cartoons in which the heart jumped out of her the chest. She felt his hand on her arm, gently turning her around. She did turn around, her ears hot, and saw Frank smiling at her. It was a smile like she’d never seen him smile before. It reached his eyes, crinkling its corners, taking away 10 years of his age. Karen refused to meet his eyes, but had a weak smile herself. Frank put his hand on the side of her face and slightly tilted it upwards so that he could see her. She was almost the same height as him, so even when she was looking at him from under her eyelashes, she was actually kind of looking straight at him. 

“Hi,” he said.  
Karen broke into a bigger smile. “Hey,” she said softly. 

Frank bent down, kissing her tenderly. This wasn’t like the kiss in the car. This was more gentle and more intimate. Karen felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She felt safe. His hand was around her waist and one on her neck. She felt him deepen the kiss and bent her body backwards. He moved along with her. Easily. She could feel the muscle under his shirt, where her hands were. 

Karen wasn’t sure how long they stood there like that. Frank’s tongue was driving her crazy, with slowly running over her lips and teeth. They moved so that Karen’s feet left the ground and she was clinging on to him, her hands in his short hair. 

It seemed like Frank had moved so that he back was supported against the wall, with his strong chest against hers. 

Karen only broke the kiss because she needed to breathe. Resting their foreheads against each other, panting, Frank moved her hair away from her face. “Karen,” breathed Frank. She could hear the arousal in his voice and something snapped inside of her. 

She pushed off Frank’s heavy jacket and t-shirt and let it fall to the floor. This wasn’t the first time she’s seen Frank shirtless, but he took her breath away. His chiseled chest bore scars from various fights, and she was sure that he would tell her the story of those fights if she asked.

But now was not the time for it. In a flurry of clothes, she removed her shirt and her hands went to work on Frank’s belt, as he kissed her again. 

She successfully removed the belt and the zipper, after which he pulled it down, somehow along with his shoes and socks.  
His erection was straining against his boxers, pressed between Karen’s legs. Knowing that it would make him mad, she moved her hips and heard him make a sound between a groan and a sigh. 

With strength that didn’t surprise Karen, he walked with her clinging on to him to her bedroom. He bent down and laid her on the bed, and moved downwards to take off her pants. Karen’s hands clutched at the sheets as his hands ghosted over her thighs, taking off her pants and underwear together. 

He stroked her thigh, so close, but never exactly where she wanted. He pressed kisses along her leg and something warm pooled inside Karen’s stomach when she realized where he was going. 

His mouth latched on to her nub and he gently nibbled on her clit, his hands still slowly moving upwards. He bit her on the clit, not too hard, but sending a wave of shock to the middle of her brain. His hands found her bra and pushed it aside to take one nipple in his hands pulling and making it harder than it was. His teeth was replaced by his tongue, which drew circles on her clit, causing her to moan loudly. 

“Aaahhh. Oh I’m gonna c-”

Karen’s orgasm washed over Frank’s face, but he didn’t stop. His mouth was still on her pussy and his tongue and teeth were still working on her clit. He moved down a little bit and blew gently inside her. Her thighs closed together, almost crushing Franks’ head between them. 

He kissed her one last time, there, and moved up to kiss her again. Karen could taste herself on his mouth along with the slight hint of the coffee they drank earlier. 

He was still kissing him gently when Karen took the chance and flipped them over, (when he had taken off his boxers, she had no idea) and took his hardened length in her hand and stroked it. Frank broke the kiss and let his head fall on to the pillow with a groan. Her hand, still on his cock, she moved her mouth downward, kissing his stomach and chest. Her other hand moved to his scrotum and she slowly started scratching it. 

“Oh fuck,” she heard him swear. With a little smile, Karen licked off the precome on the head of his cock and spread her saliva all over it. 

She saw Frank’s hands clutching at the sheets so tightly, that his knuckles were as white as the sheets itself. Seeing that his eyes were still closed, she sank down fully on his thick cock. 

Frank groaned louder as she moved her hips around, looking for some friction on her clit. As if he had read her mind, Frank brought his hands to her clit and started rubbing on them. Karen bent down, his hand still between them and kissed him lightly on his lips. 

His eyes shot open, and he sat up abruptly. The change in angle caused Karen to moan loudly, as it hit her right where she wanted. She pushed him down back again and started moving and grinding against him. 

 

His hands snaked around her and took off her bra expertly. His hands kneaded her breasts and stroked her waist and rubbed her clit all at once, it seemed to her.  
“Ka…Karen,” he gasped.  
She understood the question and nodded. “It’s alright.”

She bent down, kissing him deeply, when she felt him come inside her, which triggered her own orgasm.

She had no idea how Frank had the strength, but he flipped them over and buried his head in the crook between her head and shoulder. They had stopped moving, and Karen felt a warm happiness settle over her. 

She remembered the last time Frank was on her, his entire body shielding her from the bullets at her old apartment. 

But the circumstances were very different now. And oh- the experience was far more thrilling. 

She felt Frank breathe out heavily and fall on the bed beside her. Karen shuddered at the loss of contact and immediately snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest. His hand was around her and he was holding on to her hand on his chest. 

Karen drifted off to sleep, listening to the heartbeat of The Punisher, feeling him planting a kiss on her head. 

He wasn't The Punisher now. He was Frank Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying anything. Not because i don't know what to say, but i don't want to.

It was still dark when Karen woke up to find a strong arm around her with a warm body pressed to her back. She broke into a smile, and turned around so that she didn’t disturb the arm. 

Frank’s face was slightly above hers, his eyes closed, with a peaceful expression. When she felt his even breath on her forehead, Karen looked up at his face. His scar was almost gone, and his crooked nose- she reminded herself to ask him how many times he’s broken his nose. Karen kissed his chin lightly and snuggled closer to him. She snuggled closer to him and felt his arm tighten around her. 

She let out a content sigh and went back to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------

Karen felt something prickly on her nose which caused her to wake up. She didn’t open her eyes, but felt warm lips kiss her forehead and gentle fingers move her hair away from her face. 

Frank kissed her forehead again and heard him breathe out. “I’m awake, you know,” said Karen, her eyes still closed.  
Frank chuckled. “I didn’t.”

Karen opened her eyes and looked up at Frank, who was resting on his elbow, looking down at her. “Good morning.”  
“’Morning,” he smiled. 

“I’m famished.” Karen tried to stretch and felt shooting pains in her shoulder and back. “Ugh, and sore.”

She put her hands on her shoulders and rubbed on them, aware that Frank was still watching her. 

“Turn around,” said Frank.  
“What?”  
“Turn around, lie on your front.”  
“Why?”  
“Just do it. Trust me. And close your eyes.”

She did as he’d asked with her head resting on her hands.  
When she felt Frank put his legs on either side of her hips, fear pooled in her stomach. “Frank, what ar-”  
“Ssssssshhhhh…”

Karen closed her eyes tightly, her hip tensing, ready to push him off if necessary.   
Gentle hands held her shoulders and started kneading her muscles. 

Karen’s eyes shot open. How could she have been so stupid? He was giving her a massage. And a good one, at the feel of it. 

Karen immediately relaxed her entire body, breathing out shakily. 

His hands felt amazing on her. He seemed to be a pro at this. He methodically moved his hands from her shoulder to her neck and till her hips. Karen had never been too loud, but she gave a moan that even deaf Mrs. Smith next door could have heard.

“Oh holy mother of God. Frank. That’s wonderful.”

His hands were at her hips, his thumbs rubbing her spine in circles. He bent down so that his chest was against her back. She could feel his smile when he kissed her closed eyes, his hands still massaging her. 

Karen lifted her head up to free her hands and brought it around Frank’s head, pulling him down to kiss him on the lips. 

Frank kissed her back, his hands finding her face, and tracing her cheekbones. Karen felt him getting harder against her ass, as she turned around to kiss him fully.   
He let go of her swollen lips, and kissed his way down her neck to her puckered breasts. His mouth worked as much magic as his hands. He bit on her nipple lightly, his other hand flicking her other breast. Karen closed her eyes and arched her back, her hand tightly holding on to the back of his neck.

Before Karen could get over the pleasure of his tongue swirling around her breast, she felt his erection pushing against her opening and spread her legs to accommodate him. He slid in easily, letting go of her breast and moaning. He moved his hand to her neck and kissed the quick pulse there. Karen wrapped her legs around him, rotating her hips against him. 

He bit on her neck, gently, but Karen was sure it would leave a mark. Frank moved, slowly pulling in and out. But it was too slow for Karen. She bit his ear, urging him on, making him move faster, and thrusting harder into her. 

He had somehow managed to snake his hand between them. He began rubbing her clit with a slight pressure which drove her insane. Frank suddenly pressed down his finger hard on her clit, making her come harder than she had ever before. 

With her orgasm washing over her, Karen sat up, like Frank had last night, pressing harder against him. She only saw lights for a few seconds but she must have done something right, because she felt Frank coming inside her. 

She laid back down slowly, pulling down Frank along with her. He was still hard inside her, and she could hear him panting against her chest. 

She touched his face, making him look up at her. Frank thought he had never seen a more beautiful woman than Karen right now.   
He kissed her on the lips, his tongue tracing her lips.

He broke into a huge grin which made Karen grin back up at him.   
“I really enjoyed the talk, Karen.”


End file.
